Recuerdas
by Kyomi Yuu
Summary: Hace más de cuarenta años desde que ocurrió y él aun guarda su vivido recuerdo. Y el revivirlo en su memoria lo llevara de regreso al pasado y a su nuevo presente. Un pequeño avista miento en los recuerdos más profundos de Jellal.


**Recuerdas…**

Hace más de cuarenta años desde que ocurrió y, a pesar de eso, aun guardo el vivido recuerdo de aquello, nunca he podido ni he querido olvidarlo.

Este día no es la excepción.

Esta por desatarse el tiempo de frio. La tasa de té que descansa sobre la pequeña mesita de madera que adorna la sala, humea creando indistinguibles figuras. Me siento en uno de los sillones y de mi chaqueta saco una foto tuya color ámbar, ahora desgastada por los años. No puedo evitar sonreír. Sigues siendo tan hermosa.

 _¿Lo recuerdas?_

Aquellas tardes frescas, al igual que está en la que nos sentábamos aquí y me hacías beber contigo el té de la tarde, valla tiempos, me hacías beberlo a pesar de que sabías que no me gustaba. Y ahora, mírame, bebiéndolo todos los días, como si fuera mi delicia favorita.

Las campanadas del reloj me hacen regresar de aquel recuerdo, fueron cuatro. Me levanté para dirigirme a la puerta. Tomé la rosa roja que siempre reposa junto a la puerta, mi bastón y mi sombrero para dirigirme a verte. Cuando abrí la puerta el frío viento no se hizo esperar. Los arboles ya habían comenzado a perder sus hojas.

Mi recorrido hasta ti fue tranquilo, no había mucha gente en las calles y este lugar suele estar vacío. Pero ahora me encuentro aquí, de nuevo frente a ti. Me hago un espacio a un lado de ti y sin pensarlo un suspiro sale de mí.

 _¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?_

Ese día había muchas personas en el puerto. Recién comenzaba la primavera. Yo era nuevo en este lugar, recién había bajado de aquel barco. Después de un rato de estar caminando a lo largo de la ciudad ya había llegado a la conclusión de que me había perdido.

Hasta que sin querer me tope contigo haciendo caer tu bolso ¡Y valla que te enfureciste mucho! Incluso me llamaste ratero. Te pedí una disculpa y te explique que no había venido a robar tu bolso, solo buscaba indicaciones y sin querer e tope contigo. Volviste a gritarme, está vez llamándome ladrón mentiroso, pero a pesar de ello permanecí tranquilo, esperando a que te calmaras un poco. Me preguntaste que indicaciones buscaba. Te explique que solo buscaba un lugar en que quedarme, tal vez una especie de refugio o algo parecido, solo en donde pudiera pasar esa noche ya que no tenía suficiente dinero como para pagar algún hotel para hospedarme.

Volteaste a tu alrededor queriendo ubicarte o tal vez buscando la forma de darme una indicación para decirme que no estabas muy segura de uno, que habías escuchado de uno pero está muy lejos de aquí, al otro lado de la ciudad que tardaría daría un par de horas en llegar y faltan menos que eso para que anochezca.

Tomé tu suave mano y le di un delicado beso en los nudillos como todo caballero agradeciéndote por tu ayuda y me dispuse a marcharme. Apenas había tenido la oportunidad de avanzar tan solo un par de pasos cuando me detuviste y me ofreciste ir contigo para preguntarle a tu padre. Te indique el camino aceptando tu propuesta y comenzamos a caminar. Desde ese momento pude notar que eras una mujer muy hermosa. Tu largo cabello escarlata que sobre salía con tu vestido azul pálido y blanquecina piel, sin duda parecías una muñeca de porcelana.

Tu casa era grande, un poco más de lo que me imaginaba. Con un hermoso y amplio jardín al frente, de dos pisos, rustica y estilo victoriana, de color rojo oscuro tal vez guinda.

Me pediste que esperara afuera, y así lo hice. Al momento saliste con un hombre casi tan alto como yo, canoso. Nos presentaste, pero claro, no me habías preguntado mi nombre aún, lo entendí con la mirada que me dedicaste que apenas te habías dado cuenta de aquello

–Jellal Fernández, un gusto conocerle y disculpe que lo moleste. –Decidí presentarme.

Tu padre me recibió muy bien para ser alguien que nunca había visto. Me dijo que ya le habías dicho el porque me habías llevado ahí y me ofreció quedarme esa noche en su casa. Al principio no quise aceptar, no quería ser una molestia, pero al final accedí.

Al entrar me topé con una enorme sala, decorada con una chimenea de piedra rodeada por sillones aterciopelados, recuerdo haber visto fotos de tu familia, algunos colgados en las paredes otros sobre la chimenea. En la mayoría solo estaban tus padres, un chico de cabellos rosados y tú. Y a un lado la sala de habría para dar paso a un enorme comedor con una extensa mesa de madera adornada con manteles y algunos utensilios. Y del otro lado unas escaleras de madera que daban paso a la segunda planta.

Esa noche, en la cena, tu padre contó muchas historias sobre su pequeña hija. Tú. De tu inteligencia y diversos talentos. También me habló sobre al parecer tu hermano Natsu, su poca tolerancia a los vehículos y como hubiese deseado que el estuviese en la marina como él. Comentó sobre el como antes había sido marinero cuando tenía aproximadamente mi edad, dijo que yo tenía el porte de un marino y me preguntó si alguna vez había pensado en serlo a lo que yo le contesté entusiasmado que sí. Era lo que ahora más quería pero sabía que hacia un tiempo en que no reclutaban nuevos marinos. Me dijo que tenía algunos conocidos en la marina que podría ver que me aceptasen. Y yo accedí.

Después de ese día comencé a ir cada tarde a tu casa para que tu padre me informara de los avances de la marina. Fueron aquellos días en los que comenzaste a hacer que tomara el té en las tardes. Siempre me negaba, tú insistías, volvía a negar pero al final siempre eras tú quien én con el paso de tiempo fuimos haciéndonos buenos amigos. Poco a poco, sin darme cuenta, comencé a salir contigo para cuidarte, siempre estaba para ti y de alguna forma siempre estuviste para mí.

 _¿Recuerdas aquel inicio de verano?_

Cuandoíbamos caminando por el muelle tu pequeño gorro salió volando y me hiciste entrar al agua para recuperarlo. Ese día quede tan empapado que creía que podría pescar un resfriado por el agua tan helada. Recuerdo que salí molesto del agua con tu gorro en la mano ¿Pero cómo podría no haberlo estado si técnicamente me empujaste al agua? Pero cuando te lo entregué, tus ojos mostraban arrepentimiento y vergüenza por lo que hiciste, solo basto un perdóname para que mi enojo se esfumara. Sonreíste. Desde ese día guardo aquella sonrisa. Quise que esa sonrisa adornase tu bello rostro siempre.

Pasó un mes tras otro hasta que llego el otoño, esa vez habíamos decidido ir a dar una vuelta en el parque _¿Recuerdas ver las hojas caer mientras hablábamos en aquella vieja banca?_ Fue ese momento en el que me dijiste que me querías, creía que estaba soñando.

Si supieras cuantas veces lo soñé.

Me miraste, con aquel brillo en los ojos. Brillo que se apagó cuando mi respuesta no llegó. Te disculpaste y comenzaste a alejarte. Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta que no estaba soñando, que si no hacía algo perdería mi oportunidad de estar contigo, te perdería. Me levante enseguida y, con la delicadeza que te mereces, te tome de la mano. Me miraste sorprendida. Por primera vez te abrace y te dije con cada parte de mi ser " _Te quiero_ ".

Fue en ese entonces que me di cuenta de que aquel día en que llegue, en el que me creí perdido, realmente no lo estaba, ya tenía un camino y ese camino me llevó hacia ti. Siempre fue así. Siempre fuiste especial ¿sabes? Incluso en ese momento, para cualquiera hubiese sido raro que una mujer hablase de sus sentimientos de aquella forma, pero a ti no te importo, siempre fuiste así y siempre fue eso lo que me gusto de ti. Si supieras cuantas veces intente hacer lo mismo pero nunca encontraba las palabras correctas.

Poco después de eso te pedí una cita. No tenía dinero suficiente para invitarte a un lujoso restaurant como te lo merecías –o como me hubiese gustado –. En su lugar te encontrabas en el pequeño patio de mi tal vez aún más pequeña casa que –parecía más una siempre cabaña –, con dos tasas de tu té favorito y una cena preparada por mí, en aquella mesa de madera que yo mismo había fabricado unos días atrás en mi trabajo temporal. Todo era tan sencillo. Siempre supe que tú merecías mucho más que eso. A pesar de eso me agradeciste por ello y me dijiste que había sido lo más hermoso que alguien había hecho por ti.

Ese mismo día te lleve a casa, ya estaba obscuro. Solo bastaron un par de truenos y relámpagos para que la lluvia se desatase unas calles antes de llegar a tu casa. Intentamos correr para refugiarnos de ella, pero en su lugar recio. Me moleste. Creía que aquella lluvia había arruinado todo, cuando sentí tus manos alrededor de mi cuello. ¿Lo habías notado?

Me miraste y me sonreíste. Poco a poco me cerque a ti y te bese. Sabía, yo sabía que una dama como tu debía tener más citas, más salidas antes de que un hombre como yo tuviese el derecho siquiera de robarte un pequeño beso como ese.

De nuevo me sonreíste.

Pero también sabía que tú no eras como todas aquellas mujeres superficiales. Ese día por primera vez te lleve de la mano a la entrada. Ese había sido de los mejores días de mi vida. Me fui a la cama con una enorme sonrisa, soñé una y otra vez aquella fantástica noche.

Un par de días después me reuní con tu padre. Me había dicho que tenía una buena noticia. Me había dicho que la marina me había aceptado para estar una larga temporada a su servicio " _Lo logramos muchacho, felicidades_ " Dijo.

Salí de ahí con una sonrisa dibujada. Nunca culpe a tu padre de que me propusiera para un servicio de años, habíamos hablado de eso hace tiempo. Mi familia era solo yo, no tenía nada ni a nadie más que a mí. Pero ahora te tenía a ti ¿cómo te diría que me iría por muchos años? No quería, no podía.

Los días posteriores comencé a alejarme de ti. Tú lo notaste, lo veía en tu mirada cada vez que iba sólo a hablar con tu padre. Me dolía, porque sabía que te dañaba casi tanto como me dañaba a mí. Pero lo había decidido. Me alejaría de tu vida. Eras una mujer hermosa de muy buena y reconocida familia, eras un buen partido para cualquier hombre, en cambio yo solo era un bastardo a los ojos de los demás y a los míos. No podía darte ni prometerte nada, ni siquiera un futuro. Apenas podía con mi propia persona. Tu no merecías eso, te merecías un buen hombre que pudiera darte todo lo que necesites y quien pudiera darte el futuro que yo no podía.

Simplemente, yo no te merecía.

El día antes de irme fui por última vez a tu casa a agradecerle a tu padre todo lo que había hecho por mí. Ese día me detuviste afuera. Tus ojos estaban algo rojos ¿habías estado llorando? Tu labio inferior temblaba. Era la primera vez que te veía tan insegura. Vacilaste un poco, parecías luchar por hablar

–¿Por qué?...–preguntaste.

Solo esas dos palabras bastaron. Lo sabía, sabía que querías respuestas a todas aquellas preguntas que con solo esas dos palabras se formaron.

Les había pedido a tus padres que no te dijeran nada con respecto a la marina hasta que yo fuera a abordar. Supe que fuiste un par de veces a buscarme pero nunca te dije que ya no vivía en el mismo lugar, nunca le dije a nadie. Te mire, tome toda la fuerza que me quedaba y hable. Me costó mucho decirte que debías buscar a algún mejor partido que yo, porque yo no tenía nada que ofrecerte, pero lo que más me dolió fue decirte que ya no te quería. No soporte ver que estabas a punto de llorar. Me di media vuelta y me fui. Me dolía verte así. Pero tú eras fuerte, podrías seguir sin mí.

Mi barco zarpaba casi a medio día. Estaba listo para irme, me había puesto mi blanco traje de marino y salí de casa temprano, no había razón para seguir esperando. Llegué sin duda mucho antes que los marinos. Mientras esperaba me senté en uno de los muelles, observe el mar, abecés tan tranquilo y otras tan descontrolado, al igual que tú. No cabía duda, por más que lo intentase nunca te olvidaría.

Escuche mi nombre, por un momento creí que mi mente jugaba con migo, que solo lo había imaginado, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella dulce voz que me llamaba. Me voltee. Estabas corriendo hacia mí. Cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba frente a ti. No sé en qué momento fui hacia ti y te rodee con mis brazos abrazándote fuerte, pero si sabía que ya no podía seguir haciéndote a un lado. ¿De verdad había pensado en alejarte de mí? Que tonto fui. Enseguida me dijiste que tus padres te dijeron de mi aceptación en la marina cuando recién me fui esa noche, que me buscaste en mi casa y no me hallaste. También que le insististe mucho a tu padre para que te dijera la hora de mi partida.

–Yo no quería esto. Sabía que algún día te irías y aun así te dije que te quería. Pero prométeme que aun así todo irá bien –Decías con melancolía –Que regresaras, yo... yo te estaré esperando justo aquí y si tu...

Te tome de la barbilla alzándotela delicadamente para que me miraras, junte tus manos junto a mi pecho y, ante de que pudieras seguir, te conteste:

–Aquí estaré

Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer. De nuevo habías sonreído. Esa había sido la primera vez que me fui sabiendo que tendría a alguien que quiero esperando por mi regreso.

Los primeros cinco años antes de volverte a ver pasaron rápido. Y, a pesar de que te había dicho que solo serían un par de días los que me quedaría, tú me recibiste con los brazos abiertos y con una sorpresa que traía para ti. Ahí mismo, en aquel puerto en el que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, me arrodille, saque una pequeña cajita algo desgastada y te pedí que fueras mi esposa. Aceptaste. Nunca olvidar tu expresión de felicidad.

Apenas dos días después, con la aceptación de tus padres tuvimos una pequeña boda y pasamos nuestra luna de miel en mi vieja casa. Nuestro nuevo hogar.

Aunque en un par de días debía marcharme, parecía que había hecho toda una vida junto a ti en tan corto tiempo.

Meses después de mi partida recibí un mensaje de tu parte en el que me diste la hermosa noticia de que sería papá. Nunca había deseado tanto poder estar en casa. Pasaron los primeros cuarto mes desde que había recibido aquella noticia. Todos mis compañeros me felicitaban. No tardaron en pasar el quinto, sexto, hasta el octavo mes en el que cada vez me desesperaba más por volver. Nunca se me había hecho tan largo un viaje así. Desde que recibí la noticia de tu embarazo, le voz se corrió hasta los oídos del comandante, recuerdo que me felicito y me permitió tomar una misión de solo diez meses para poder volver antes. Así que solo tenía que esperar dos más para poder regresar.

Pero al llegar el noveno mes me llego otro mensaje, esta vez era de tu padre, decía que tu embarazo tenia grabes complicaciones, que estaban en riesgo, que tenía decidir entre tu vida o la del bebé y que a costa de todo habías decidido que sería nuestro bebé quien la conservaría. Al final de la nota, había algo más escrito, enseguida reconocí tu letra, ponías: " _Cuida de nuestra bebé. Te amo"_

Aún faltaba un mes para poder volver y mi impotencia era creciente, te estaba perdiendo. Mis compañeros e incluso el capitán intentaban darme ánimos mas no importaba que hiciera, no poda apartar de mi cabeza tu imagen. Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de concentrarme en hacer mi trabajo.

 _Recuerdo_ que cuando al fin volví, fue melancólico ver que en el puerto ya no estabas tú esperándome, pero en tu lugar estaban tus padres; tu madre con un pequeño bulto rosa en sus brazos. Cuando me acerque. Fue en el momento en que conocí a mi bebé que parte de la felicidad volvió a mí. La tome en brazos a nuestro bebé. Se parecía tanto a ti: tu color de ojos y la delicadeza de tus rasgos ¡Y tenía el cabello azul, como el mío! Era nuestra hija y aunque estaba destrozado por tu partida, estaba feliz de tenerla con migo.

–Eres tan linda mi pequeña –acaricie su pequeña carita –Te llamaras tal como tu madre hubiese querido Wendy

Pero como pasó rápido el tiempo. Ahora ella es una adulta, está casada con Romeo, es un buen hombre. También tienen una hija, Charlie. Nuestra nieta, quien sin duda herido tu inteligencia.

Pero ahora las hojas secas caen sobre tu tumba. Quito la rosa que te deje el día anterior para intercambiarla por la que te he traído hoy. Por alguna razón me siento feliz de recordar las cosas por la que pasamos juntos. No me quede mucho tiempo en el panteón, tenía que volver a casa a cuidar a Charlie.

Cuando regrese la encontré jugando en la sala, me senté junto a ella y comenzamos a jugar. Durante el resto del día tuve una sonrisa en mi rostro, incluso esa noche me acosté con una sonrisa y una enorme felicidad que me había invadido desde mi regreso a casa.

Dormía. Cuando en un momento del que creía era un sueño escuchaba a Wendy decir mi nombre alarmada una y otra vez. Poco a poco aquella voz alarmada cambio por otra más tranquila. Ya no era mi hija quien me llamaba, sino la de mi esposa. Abrí los ojos. De nuevo estaba en aquel muelle, las olas chocaban en la costa y el sol irradiaba luz en lo más alto.

Mire mis manos, las arrugas habían desaparecido, era joven de nuevo y aún traía el traje que solía usar cuando estaba en la marina. Volví a escucharla llamarme y fue cuando la vi, parada ahí, esperándome, como lo había hecho aquella vez. Me sonrió.

Ella estaba ahí realmente estaba ahí

Con una sonrisa en su rostro se acercó a mí. Mis piernas flaquearon y caí de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo. Ella se arrodillo frente a mí. Me acuno en sus brazos y me susurró con delicadeza:

–Bienvenido Jellal

–Erza...

–Hiciste un gran trabajo cuidando a nuestra hija –por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí paz

Creía que solo era otro sueño, pero sabía que su calidez era real. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí paz pero también tenía miedo de lo que pensaba

–Tranquilo cariño –dijo dulcemente mientras cepillaba las hebras de mi cabello con su mano, como si supiese lo que había pasado por mi mente –Hiciste un gran trabajo cuidando y criando a nuestra hija, ella estará bien...

Al principio no quería creerlo pero la escuchar sus palabras me di cuenta: todo eso era real, era seguro de que estaba había muerto.

Me asuste de pensar en ello pero el sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor ese miedo se esfumo casi tan rápido como llegó.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me aferré a ella y comencé a llorar. Durante todos estos años la había extrañado tanto, pero ahora estaríamos juntos y esta vez seria para siempre.

 **Fin**


End file.
